Music
by rain-kiss18
Summary: This morning I woke up from an interesting dream. It was very vivid and it felt so life like. When I woke up, I was panting heavily while covered with a thin layer of sweat. It felt so real."


Heehee. I wrote this story last summer while I was in the Philippines so I thought I'd type it up. Throughout the story the POV's change so pay attention. I really hope you like cuz I have no idea what I was thinking when I was typing this.;)

Ok update so I wrote this 3 yrs ago so the writings kinda…ehhk

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

It rained the night before, and I was quite drowsy when I woke up. There are only three reasons why I usually wake up. Either someone's calling for me, it's day time or I'm hungry. My hunger was the reason I woke up today. I usually wake up around 6:30 am and cook myself some breakfast downstairs. But most of the time Tohru's always down there before me. Unfortunately for me, Tohru left for a school field trip yesterday and won't be back until the day after tomorrow. Shigure is at an author's convention, or so he said. As for Yuki, he's upstairs in his room sleeping. What a lazy ass.

~0~0~0~0~

I usually like miso soup with fish and rice in the morning, but when I opened the fridge I decided to have eggs instead. Apparently all the food in the fridge disappeared, except for the eggs. I began cooking the eggs, when I heard the stairs creak, it was probably Yuki. I was right; he stumbled to the kitchen doorway. Leaning on it, he looked like a disheveled, pretty boy, rat ass. I was actually surprised that he woke up before 7:00a.m. but I didn't really care whether he was awake or not, I was hungry. I turned back around and continued to cook my eggs. It was only a moment but, I felt him slump against my back. I tried shoving off but no avail, so I continued to cook my eggs. I turned off the stove and picked Yuki up and put him by the table. He was kinda a dead weight and just slept. I got out two bowls of rice and put my eggs on a plate. I figured that Yuki might be hungry, and Tohru wouldn't like it if he was dead by the time she came home. I set down the food on the table and tried to wake Yuki. I poked him a couple times and nothing happened. I started jabbing him with my chopsticks and he finally began to regain consciousness. He yawned a little and stretched then saw me and game a half-hearted glance. "Idiot" was all I heard before he began eating. Both of us sat in silence carefully eating the meal I prepared. Occasionally our eyes would meet, but nothing more. We finished breakfast and Yuki took our bowls to the sink.

~0~0~0~0~

I'm ashamed to admit it, but the little kitty can cook. I could also tell that he fell for my little sleepy act. This morning I woke up from an interesting dream. It was very vivid and it felt so life like. When I woke up, I was panting heavily while cover with a thin layer of sweat. It felt so real.

~0~0~0~0~

I was coming home from school, but stopped by the store to pick up some things. The moment I opened the door, Kyo immediately took the bags in my hands and threw them on the floor. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the kitchen. He looked at me for a moment, then grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the counter. I felt a dull pain course through my back. I groaned from the pain. I was immediately distracted when he grabbed a fistful of my hair. While grasping tightly he jerked my head back. I was in absolute shock and didn't notice his body was fully flushed against mine. I couldn't move, I felt trapped. With his free hand, he unbuttoned my shirt. Halfway done unbuttoning my shirt, I felt a slimy, wet sensation on my neck. His tongue licking at the hollow of my throat was mixed with his hot sticky breath. The sensation felt so incredibly erotic that I was too in a dazed to notice him push my shirt and blazer off my shoulders. By this point, I was deeply panting and moaning. I wanted more. He finally released his hold on my hair and lifted me so that I was sitting on the counter. Leaning on his tiptoes, he leaned over me and looked straight into my eyes. I tried looking away, but the scarlet color of his eyes were so alluring. I kept looking into those deep pools or scarlet and noticed they were heavily laced with lust. His lips barely moved, whispering one word before they captured my lips.

It was my first kiss, and he knew. No tongue or teeth. He just touched his lips to mine. He was obviously experience and I had no idea what to do, but I wanted more. I lightly place arms around his shoulders attempting to bring him closer to me. Kyo placed his hands on the counter leaning over me trying to deepen the kiss. I wasn't ready for tongue; I didn't want tongue, not now anyway. He pulled away. I saw him take a deep breath and looked into his eyes again. Besides lust, I saw something else that I couldn't fathom. Some unknown desire lurking beneath. Only he would know. Kyo leaned over me again and touched his forehead to mine. He looked me directly in the eyes and his lips were barely hovering over mine. Against my lips I felt him whisper three words.

"I need you…"

Those eyes were full of desperation. Full of need. At that very moment he grinded his hips against mine. Both of us moaned in satisfaction and I spread my legs as far apart as I could. I wanted to feel that sensation again. I wanted him to grind our hips again. The second time I moaned even louder than before, and then he kissed me. I still wasn't ready for tongue, but he didn't care. I could feel his tongue dancing around mine. I didn't know what to do; this was only my second kiss. I tried mimicking Kyo's actions and it seemed to excite him even more. He kept rolling his hips against mine, and kept kissing me to muffle my moans. He stopped kissing me and bent his head down. He was panting. He removed his hands from the counter and started to undo his pants.

I was in absolute shock right now. Here I was on top of a counter with my legs spread bearing it all. I felt like I couldn't escape…or maybe I didn't want to. I looked down towards his pants and I saw this enormous bulge in his boxers. I don't want to go all the way with him…well, at least not yet. He looked up back up at me and his eyes were half lidded. "Yuki" He said my name with so much lust I couldn't help but moan. "Yuki..." He said my name again, but this time he moved his hands from his pants to mine.

Now I was scared. I wanted more, but was I really ready for this? Kyo didn't notice my worry and kept focusing on taking off my pants. He threw my pants aside and leaned back over the counter to look me straight in the eye. He started to grind against me and the friction the boxers were creating was adding on to the pleasure. Both of us were erratically moaning as we could feel each others members through the boxers. Kyo placed his hands flat against the counter top and stared to rock his hips against mine even faster than before.

I could feel it now. It was like a white fire waiting to explode. I wanted release so bad that I started to cry it hurt so bad. Kyo kept his ministrations but I was meeting him half way now. He had his eyes screwed shut and bit his bottom lip to stifle his moan. I could tell that both of us were so close. I was yelling for sweet release and Kyo was moaning almost as loud as me. I was so close and then…

I woke up.

I'm baaack…please leave a review and tell me what you think:)


End file.
